supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/ Orla's 2010 Halloween
The video costs $1.5M, and the player must have beaten Horror Hauntyard in scenario mode, which is the third game board. In the 3DS version, the player must also invest 10 play coins. Transcript [Skyla is dressed up as Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Orla is dressed up as a witch, Kayla is dressed up as Dora the Explorer, and Haidyn is dressed up as Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid] Orla: "Ha Ha! I am going to run across the street, Poopy-butt!" runs into the street Nicole: "Orla, please stop running around. You are disobeying the rules of crossing the street. A car could run you over." Orla: "Shut up!" Nicole: "Please, don't. It's dangerous." takes off her witch costume leggings and her underwear and pees on the street walks safely into the street and examines the pee on the street Nicole: "Orla, you don't go pee-pee on the street. Put your underwear and your leggings back on before someone sees you!" Orla: "No!" few moments later, the Birou family arrives at a neighbor's house Kayla, Skyla, and Haidyn: "Trick or treat!" Orla: "Trick or poo-poo!" Nicole: "Orla, you don't say that to the neighbor. That is very rude." giggles Neighbor: "Hi, darlings! Would you like some candy?" takes off her witch costume and runs around the neighbor's front yard Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou! Come back and put your costume on! I am not happy!" Orla: "NO!" on, the Birou Family arrives at another neighbor's house 1 hour later, the Birou family arrive home puts on '' It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' for the kids Orla: "CANDY!" Nicole: "Orla, don't even think about it." snatches all of her sisters' treats and gorges them up briefly for a few minutes Orla: "That tasted good!" burps Skyla, and Kayla enter the kitchen and check if their treats are there Haidyn: "Hey! Where are my treats?" Skyla: "Now I can't eat any candy!" Kayla: "Orla, you ate my treats." Haidyn: "At least she left us some carrot sticks, these bouncy balls, these cool spider rings, the tattoos, bags of pumpkin seeds, some granola bars, some pencils and some toothbrushes." Nicole: "Orla, why did you do something that is greedy?" Orla: "I want so much candy, that's why." belches loudly Nicole: "Young lady, I am not at all pleased with this. Go to your room." Orla: "NO!" hits Nicole places Orla in her room Nicole: "I will be back in 5 minutes to give you a spanking." minutes later returns to Orla's room with a belt Nicole: "Okay, Orla. It's time for you to get a spanking." places Orla over her knee, with panties pulled down, and starts spanking Orla's bare bottom with the strap of her belt minute and a half later, after the spanking is complete Orla (face turns red): "Mommy, you hit me! YOU ALWAYS FAVOR MY SISTERS! NOW SUFFER THE WRATH OF ORLA THE WITCH!" snatches a cigarette lighter and sets Kayla's Dora costume on fire douses the fire with a big bucket of water on Kayla's burnt Dora the Explorer costume Kayla: "My Dora costume! It caught fire!" runs upstairs crying Nicole: "Orla, you just earned yourself another round of spanking. Hold still, please. Because this round is even worse." spanks Orla again, but much harder seconds later, after the spanking is over Nicole: "Orla, I want you to apologize to your sisters for what you have done." Orla: "NO! You will not even return--my twin sister's Halloween--costume 'cause I'm gonna flush--it down the potty!" Nicole: "Orla, don't you dare! If you do that, then all of your Dora the Explorer DVDs will be sold on eBay." flushes the costume down the toilet completely loses it and grabs her cell phone and dials a number to eBay Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou. I would like to sell some Dora the Explorer DVDs because my child peed on the street, took off all her clothes in public, blurted out 'Trick or poo-poo!' right towards a neighbor, gobbled up all her sisters' treats, set her twin sister's costume on fire, and flushed it right down the toilet." Caller: "What specific titles of Dora the Explorer DVDs do you have?" Nicole: "Dora the Explorer: Summer Explorer, Dora the Explorer: Musical School Days, Dora the Explorer: Dora's Ultimate Adventure Collection, Dora the Explorer: Animal Adventures and Dora the Explorer: Cowgirl Dora." Caller: "I would give you $59.39. How would you like your money? Cash or credit card." Nicole: "Credit card." Caller: "And where do you live?" Nicole: "Orlando, Florida." Caller: "What is your credit card number?" Nicole can answer, Orla snatches the cell phone and flushes it down the toilet as well Orla: "There, now off to bed for me." heads off to bed policeman arrives at the door Policeman: "Madam, a neighbor called us about a disorderly conduct..." beats up the policeman, and kicks him in the private area Policeman: "I need back-up for one second..." falls on the floor policemen arrive at the door, along with the SWAT team Nicole: "I saw Orla go pee-pee on the street, blurt out 'Trick or poo-poo!' right towards a neighbor, gobble up all of her sisters' treats, set her twin sister's costume on fire, flush it down the toilet, and she flushed my cell phone down the toilet. She also beat up a policeman who received a call from one of the neighbors. She also took all her clothes off outside and ran around a neighbor's house naked." escapes via bedroom window and runs from the Birou house, and from the police gets on Kayla's red tricycle and rides off Orla: "So long, losers!" rides Kayla's red trike down a hill of the policemen handcuffs Orla's hands behind her back Policeman: "You are under arrest for urinating on public streets, public nudity, arson, assaulting a policeman in the privates, resisting arrest and especially for flushing my favorite person's cell phone down the toilet!" Orla: "Mommy's poo-poo!" Policeman: "You have the right to remain silent, missy. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Orla: "GET LOST YOU, (bleep)ING (bleep)ING (bleep)ING (bleep)ING IDIOT!" Policeman: "She is out until what time?" Nicole: "Until she behaves." Policeman: "OK." police place Orla in the back of the police car and drive away into the night Kayla and Haidyn come downstairs Haidyn: "What happened, Mommy? What's with all the sirens and the police?" Nicole: "Why don't you girls go get ready for bed? I'll talk about things in the morning." Haidyn: "Okay, Mommy." Kayla and Skyla go upstairs Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts